The greatest hero of earth:P-2
It was ovbious what happened...supreme was defeated and he was gone forever. Thousands of people saw the defeated ultraman..with him gone nobody was safe..nobody. General:IS this it...is this really it?. Alexia looked at him she had a sad look on her face. Alexia:Yes...deploying most of the remaining forces. The council's ship would float in space Xirez:Yes..HE'S GONE...the ultraman has dissapeared and this world is ripe for the taking.. Xirez stared at vera. Xirez:Vera..get the rest of the magorian world to launch there full assault.. Vera:We cant..oddly. Xirez:THEN DO SOMETHING...-He was angered.- At the village of fire the elder was dying..he was on his death bed. Elder:I-i can feel it..the mystic phoenix can feel a great force terrorizing earth.. The villagers around him were sad. Elder:You will remember me.. Instantly the elder's body glowed a light yellow color as he'd dissapear..he called to the phoenix known as flare who allowed him.. Flare would appear at the village..they stared surprised.. Instantly it would fly off screeching.. At a damaged city primordion cackled.. Instantly I.O.N'S forces would gather to destroy him..they all attacked him with missiles and there weapons..this did barely anything.. Primordion screeched as he fired an orange beam that devastated the I.O.N forces.. Supreme was deep in his mind..barely moving stopped before suddenly something happened..instantly flare gave him some of her energy's the result was a much more powerful miracle form. Flare would dissapear soon after. Ultraman supreme would grunt as he'd get up in his miracle form looking around. Instantly primordion took notice of this as he was attracted by the light supreme produced. Primordion would find him..the ultraman turning to the ancient creature.. Primordion roared as he charged. Ultraman supreme would evade his fist punching primordion in the chest as it would stumble back.. The beast tackled the ultraman punching him..it was shocked to see its fist grabbed as primordion would be thrown off. Ultraman supreme stood..firing a mega blast,this attack hit primordion in the chest as he'd be sent into a broken down building instantly getting up.. It would roar firing a powerful beam that supreme would dodge.. The ultraman would dash forward his foot hitting primordion in the face. As he'd jump back... Supreme fired another mega blast as primordion was hit again Instantly he'd charge his dual supreme cannon..primordion was stunned by the mega blast..as he'd roar attempting to interrupt the attack but it would fail.. As primordion was hit in the chest by the dual supreme cannon attack..instantly he'd explode screeching as he would be blown into exctinction. Ultraman supreme looked at the remaining I.O.N troopers..leaving. The next day I.O.N had to rebuild its ranks akihiro recently gaining his own day off. In space ultraman supreme would be returning back to the land of light when he was suddenly blasted.. This attack sent him off course but he'd stop..an evil ultraman now floating infront of him. "Let this be a lesson to you..warn your brothers and the rest of the ultramen..it wont help either way.." Supreme would fly off to report this to the rest of the land of light.. This ultraman was one he knew all too much about..events from the past that he chose to ignore. Ending. HELLO! i know this and the oter part might of not..been as good but otherwise i'll be seeing you later..probably with my ultraman serenity/dairius series.. Category:Superxanderx Category:Ultraman Supreme Episodes Category:Ultraman Supreme